


Gota give it up all night

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: -讓我們的欲望都在此刻釋放-*非現代架空背景+ABO設定*Omega可以被Alpha重覆標記*劇情狗血/OOC注意/腦洞天雷*嫂子文學(我愛人妻托)⚠️小心翻車 注意避雷⚠️慎入，接受不了的請別點進來
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gota give it up all night

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇寫於2020年2月中旬 之前有些姐妹看過了  
> 我現在發上來存個檔XD 或許沒有後續  
> 最後來說一句:我愛年下我愛水托  
> 為了這篇文 我還專門去找了abo的資料(來源:湯不熱)  
> 我不是很會寫abo...所以可能當成是普通車來看會比較好吧XD  
> btw有可能這篇的水托是be

“真的很抱歉，他來找您借錢的事，我是真的不知道。”

美麗的金髮垂落在耳邊，連頭都不敢抬起來，費爾南多現在只可以做的只有拼命道歉，希望可以得到原諒，他不敢想像接下來這幾天會發生什麼，那些難看的臉色和冷言冷語是必不可少的，他的唇瓣被咬得又紅又腫，整顆心跳得飛快，他悄悄地向上抬眼。

史蒂文在看著他，他委屈地向自己的丈夫打了一個眼色，希望丈夫可以為自己說點什麼好話。

史蒂文的母親——坐在輪椅上的公爵夫人在瞪著他。

她活了多年，但是時光總是不敢對美好的人事太過苛刻，即使臉上滿布皺紋，但仍然風韻猶存。

她似乎已經識破了他的念頭，雖然費爾南多貌美又性格溫柔，但她總是看不順眼這個omega，特別是他長了一副好看的皮囊不說還把她唯一的兒子迷得死死的，每次當她想向費爾南多算帳，兒子也不會站在她那邊，金髮omega只要一翹起嘴唇，擺出一副委屈模樣，那她的好兒子一看到就會心疼，反而還會責怪母親過於嚴苛。

費爾南多看到了老夫人那副兇神惡煞的模樣，簡直好像想要馬上撲過去把他殺了吃似的，他嚇得連忙低頭。

史蒂文覺得自己的腦袋快要疼得爆炸了，他才剛回家不久，上個月他就沒多少時間留在家裡，也好久沒和費爾南多坐著馬車去城裡玩了，也好久沒有陪伴母親去看歌劇，今天回來本來是想好好的跟家人聚一聚的，但沒想到他現在反而卻要去處理家裡的婆媳關係。

史蒂文發現房裡的氣氛逐漸不妥，便連忙在老夫人跟前跪了下來，他輕輕地握著了母親的手，面對兒子的笑臉，母親心中的怒火算是滅了一些。

費爾南多抬起頭，他見到史蒂文在跟他的婆婆聊天，看老夫人的神情，似乎好像沒有一開始那麼生氣了，史蒂文就好像是她的開心果。

“都不知道你為什麼喜歡他，他根本就配不上你，把家裡管得一團糟，一點用都沒有，老是在我面前擺著一張苦瓜臉...”公爵夫人握住了兒子的手，緊皺眉頭，史蒂文的倦容讓她看著有些心疼，她摸了摸孩子的臉頰，語氣心長地說道。

“除了長得順眼，他還有什麼好的，你還把他當作寶貝來寵，進來我們家那麼久，連一個孩子都沒懷上，”公爵夫人繼續抱怨起來，她瞪了一眼費爾南多，她的臉上寫滿了不屑，“那他的家人就更不用說了，肚子裡沒半點墨水，而且又窮，而且他那個賭鬼哥哥經常來找我們借錢...”

史蒂文拍了拍母親的手，低著頭，也沒有反駁些什麼，這些話在他當年執意要迎娶費爾南多時就已經聽過了，平時他在家時，母親就經常在他耳邊碎碎念，站在不遠處的費爾南多將公爵夫人的抱怨都聽得一清二楚，都過了那麼多年了，他還是不能得到史蒂文母親的歡心。

除了覺得難受，他心裡還有期待，他希望每當他被婆婆責罵時丈夫可以幫他說一些好話，不是一定要他反駁母親，但至少也要阻止一下她繼續罵下去啊。費爾南多氣得紅了眼睛，但是自己又不敢開口罵回去，誰叫自己家裡背景不能讓他挺直腰杆做人？

“他一個人能做得了多少事呢？家裡那麼多事，他管不完的，”史蒂文歎了口氣，“而且他平常也挺照顧你的，不是嗎？”

老夫人看著孩子，重重的歎出一口氣，她轉過去，換上了冷漠的表情，她的笑容永遠不會在費爾南多面前展現，有時候他真的會懷疑她和溫文爾雅的史蒂文是不是真的有血緣關係。

她擺了擺手，示意費爾南多出去。

“你先出去。”史蒂文對他點了點頭，費爾南多如釋重負，趕快走去打開門，離開。

“要不你休了他吧，我不喜歡他，葛瑞絲小姐直到現在還對你有意思。”這是費爾南多把門關上前聽到的最後一句抱怨。

受了一肚子的氣，心裡的酸楚卻不能宣洩，這種難受的感覺似乎在他和史蒂文在一起時就已經壓在他的心上，讓他喘不過氣來，老人的話讓他的難堪揮之不去。

他去了花園，今天天氣很好，陽光普照，現在正是下午三時多，要不是兄長又跑過來借錢，說不定他現在就可以和史蒂文坐在這裡喝著下午茶。

他百無聊賴地在花園裡溜彎，他走到了別墅後方，別墅後面就是一片樹林，跟這幢豪華別致的別墅緊挨著的是一座簡陋的小木屋，他推開了花園的圍籬，逐漸向木屋走去。

“咻——”

隨著越走越近，傳來耳邊的響聲越發明顯，他好奇地跟隨響聲走去，終於在那片樹林前，他見到了一個插在地上的箭靶，一根箭插在了箭靶的中央。

拿著箭與弓的棕發青年瞇起了左眼，細心專注地調整角度，在確定方向後引弓射箭，木制的箭快速向前飛去，這次他同樣能把木箭射去箭靶的中央位置，兩根箭的箭尖緊靠在一起。

整個動作乾淨俐落，看著平時是下了不少功夫的，青年彎起了嘴角，拿著弓往回走了幾步，費爾南多看著他把地上的一根箭給撿了起來。

“怎麼那麼有空過來？”

費爾南多聳了聳肩，不作回應。

“又被那個老虔婆罵了嗎？”棕發青年笑著看他，對他露出的微笑仍舊像當年那樣充滿朝氣，他沖費爾南多做了一個好笑的鬼臉，“不用在意，高級粉底永遠都蓋不住她的尖酸刻薄。”

“別這樣，”費爾南多還是被青年的話給逗笑了，他掩住了嘴，“她可是你的媽媽，塞爾吉奧。”

“我媽媽在我十歲時就死掉了，她可不是我的媽媽，更何況我這種低賤粗魯的傢伙怎麼會是她的孩子？”

塞爾吉奧背對著費爾南多，溫暖的陽光散在他們兩人身上，微風吹亂了男人耳邊的金髮，修長漂亮的手指把金髮夾在耳後，他抱著雙臂，安靜地欣賞塞爾吉奧精湛的射箭技術。

不久，新的木箭插在了箭靶的中央，塞爾吉奧一轉身就瞧見了omega眼中的讚歎，費爾南多走過去，臉上的雀斑在一瞬間都快活了起來，塞爾吉奧看著他把自己的弓拿了過來，仔細地撫摸它的輪廓，認真地研究起了弓的構造，看著似乎對射箭非常感興趣。

“天啊，這都是你弄的嗎？”費爾南多蹲在地上，驚奇的表情就像一個成功找到了寶藏的海盜，他撿起地上的一支箭，“你好厲害啊...”

塞爾吉奧注視著他的一舉一動，溫柔伴隨著夏風悄無聲息地爬到了他的臉上，他總是不能輕易把視線從金髮美人的身上移開，尤其是當那兩條漂亮的鎖骨出現在他的眼前，那他就更不可能不往那敞開的衣領處看多幾眼，他甚至不禁開始想像自己的手掌緩慢地往美人的衣領開口深處探去。

美人只顧著研究弓箭，沒有察覺到青年不停向他投來充滿情欲的目光。

費爾南多是人間尤物，這個想法在他十四歲時就已經存在了。他想用自己的肉棒操弄費爾南多的屁股，當他躺在床上一閉起眼睛時總是會幻想起費爾南多光著身子的模樣，臉上還帶著微笑，小雀斑都紅了起來，然後美人會咬著手指，主動地坐在自己的腿上。

他的指尖會掃過美人那把閃耀漂亮的金髮，美人會被他吻得喘不過氣來，著了狂似的不停在他的大腿上扭來扭去。他想看看美人的屁股是不是也會像他的脖子一樣白得像雪。

然後狠狠地把他操得浪叫，再加以標記。

費爾南多在他心裡代表著一個美麗又充滿情欲的綺夢，這個綺夢佔領了他的大半個青春期，讓他那會兒做什麼都做不好，直到現在，他腦子裡想的仍然是費爾南多的屁股和嘴唇。

“對了，我可以試一試嗎？”金髮男人站起來，手上拿著弓和箭。

“你會嗎？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，他抬眼看向棕發青年，後者笑了笑，他逕自走去箭靶面前，伸手把那些插在中央的箭給抽出來，隨手扔在地上，然後轉身走回來，他的手放在費爾南多的肩膀上，使他轉過去，箭靶在他們的正前方。

“我來教你吧。“他把嘴巴貼在了美人的耳邊，低聲說道。

他拿著費爾南多的手，幫他正確地把箭放在弓上，他們的手始終都搭在一起，棕發Alpha幾乎把他圈在懷裡，臉貼著臉，費爾南多沒有想太多，甚至也沒有留意到青年臉上的汗水都沾到了他的雀斑，塞爾吉奧的嘴唇幾乎要貼在他的耳垂，說話時呼出的熱氣散落在omega的頸部和耳朵。

他不經意地嗅到了費爾南多的氣息，香味不太濃郁，要大口呼吸才能嗅到一絲的信息素，或許omega往自己的脖子上抹了一把馬鞭草氣味的香水，馬鞭草的味道幾乎要蓋過費爾南多本來的氣味。他趁美人不在意時再靠近過去，omega帶著愉悅的心情，眯起一只眼睛，他在調整射箭的方向，現在這刻，費爾南多在思考要怎麼把箭射出去插在箭靶的中央，而塞爾吉奧卻在思考怎麼做才可以把費爾南多的屁股弄出水來。

香甜的信息素在衣領敞開的位置緩緩飄出，悄悄地滲透在兩人之間，好像是在向年少氣盛的青年提出交歡的邀請。

“這個方向可以嗎？”費爾南多笑著問。

“稍微往左一點，”塞爾吉奧眯起了眼，“你可以想像在箭頭和箭靶中央之間存在著一條線，手再放低一點...”他握住金髮男人的手，瞄準後拉弓，順利地命中目標。

費爾南多驚訝看了看箭靶，然後從男人的懷裡逃了出來，他笑得很開心，似乎射箭能帶給他無盡的樂趣。

“不行，這次我要自己來，你不許幫我！”費爾南多撿起地上的一把箭。

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，站開了幾步，他看著費爾南多笨拙地把箭放在弓上，他的視線由那張臉蛋開始下移，他緊盯著omega的屁股，盯著那優美性感的身材，看了幾眼後馬上就硬得不行了，不得不說自己那個同父異母的兄長的眼光和運氣真好，竟然可以娶到一個美麗且屁股又翹的年輕omega回家。

費爾南多是他活在這世上的唯一意義。

“沒事，今晚史蒂文不會回來。”費爾南多笑了，拍了拍看似有些猶豫的棕發Alpha的後背，“你說吧，到底有什麼事需要我幫忙？”

塞爾吉奧從自己的衣袋裡掏出一個信封，他小心翼翼地信封交給了費爾南多，後者看了他一眼，然後把信封接了過來，他看了看信封上的字跡，上面的墨水都有點化開了，紙質泛黃，似乎是多年前留下來的東西。

“嗯...是我母親留給我的信。”塞爾吉奧撓了撓頭，樣子看著有些難為情，“我不會認字，所以很多內容我都看不懂...我想請你幫我看一下...”

費爾南多沒有拒絕對方的請求，他總是不會拒絕塞爾吉奧，不管塞爾吉奧遇到了什麼麻煩，例如是犯了錯被公爵夫人責怪，往往都是費爾南多去幫他求情。

金髮男人把信封拆開，他知道這封信對塞爾吉奧來說是很重要的，所以由拆開信封到翻開信紙的一連串動作都很輕巧和溫柔。

這是塞爾吉奧第一次來到了兄長的房間，他坐在床沿，他撫摸著如同絲綢般順滑的床單，他好奇地打量起周圍的環境。

費爾南多就坐在他的旁邊，穿著睡衣，雙手捧著信紙在認真閱讀，那雙漂亮的手勾住了棕髮青年的視線，一縷柔軟的金髮不經意垂落，蹭到了那張泛黃的信紙上，他下意識地把金髮繞到耳後，omega的手指修長又美麗，還有他那性感的喉結，當然也包括他的嘴唇......

美麗性感的omega跟他經常夢到與自己翻雲覆雨的美人長得一模一樣。

後來，費爾南多把信內所寫的內容簡單地讀了一遍。

“你的母親真愛你。”他笑了。

“我也很愛她，只可惜她很早就去世了。”塞爾吉奧拼命想起跟母親的回憶，但無奈當她離世時，他年紀尚小，那些回憶就像被打碎的花瓶，怎麼都拼不全。

“我真羡慕你。”費爾南多的聲音小得幾乎聽不見。

“為什麼？”塞爾吉奧困惑地盯著金髮男人的難過表情，他分明記得費爾南多的雙親還健在。

“算了，我們不談這些。”費爾南多眨了眨眼，抽了抽鼻子，彎起嘴角，但是今次的笑容有些勉強。

“對了，我有一個問題想問你，”塞爾吉奧的眼睛忽然閃出了光，他拿過信紙，皺了皺眉頭，指著其中一行，他指向一行烏黑潦草的字跡，“這個單詞是什麼意思？”

費爾南多湊過去看了一眼，塞爾吉奧還在等待他的解釋，他抬頭看著塞爾吉奧的雙眼，兩人之間的距離足夠近得讓塞爾吉奧看清楚他臉上的雀斑，他的指尖時不時能碰到費爾南多的睡褲。

“我愛你，”金髮美人用標準的西班牙語給予回覆，他沒有看清塞爾吉奧眼底裡的驚訝，“是我愛你的意思。”

“哦，原來是這樣。”

“怎麼了，難道你不知道這個單詞在西班牙語裡的意思？我記得你跟我說過你母親和我一樣都是西班牙人，你的童年有一半都在塞維利亞度過。”費爾南多看著Alpha一臉如夢初醒的模樣，他忍不住笑了出聲。

“不，我只知道發音，但是不太懂如何拼寫。”

塞爾吉奧的臉頰開始熱了，他低著頭，害羞和尷尬都寫滿在那張英俊陽剛的臉上，他聽到了費爾南多的笑聲，這真是羞死人了，特別取笑他的人還是他一直以來的性幻想對象。

“你沒有學過？”費爾南多溫柔低沉的嗓音飄進了青年的耳朵中，令塞爾吉奧把頭垂得更低。

“小時候有學過一會兒，但學得不太好，他們總說我笨，覺得給我去上課是浪費時間和金錢，所以乾脆不請老師過來教我了。”

或者是塞爾吉奧的表情和聲調正好把心中的委屈難過過份地暴露在費爾南多的眼前，金髮美人惋惜地歎氣，塞爾吉奧受到不公平對待而衍生出的不甘和可憐恰好擊中了他心底中最柔軟的地方，於是他不禁伸出手，撫摸了塞爾吉奧的棕髮。

費爾南多的舉動嚇到了他，他看著對方的笑顏，但也沒敢把視線停留在那張臉上太久，他聽到了自己的心跳聲，聲音大得好像就在打雷一樣。

他很感激上帝可以讓他們相遇，在之前他就是一個被拋落在海中的漂流瓶，獨自飄浮在一望無際的大海裡。

“我可以教你寫字和認字，你會認字的話就可以看懂你母親留給你的信了，想學嗎？”

費爾南多握著了年輕Alpha的手，他一直很喜歡塞爾吉奧，他們年紀相若，也談得來，有時候他覺得塞爾吉奧跟自己的部份經歷是相似的：他們的原生家庭中同樣存在一定的矛盾、同樣都是一直被人看不起、他們同樣都是孤獨的人。

“你要教我？”塞爾吉奧笑得很高興，但是很快他的笑臉又被憂愁所取代了，“可是他們不喜歡我跟你走得太近。”

這是真的，畢竟他在這個家裡基本上都沒有什麼人想搭理他，上至公爵夫人下至僕人，所有人都把他當成是怪胎，當然也包括他的兄長史蒂文，雖然那個男人也沒有對他做過些什麼，而最重要的是塞爾吉奧的存在對於公爵夫人來說可不是什麼值得高興的事，那是插在她心裡的一根刺，她不願意費爾南多跟他走得近，同樣史蒂文也不會喜歡，因為對史蒂文來說，塞爾吉奧也是一個會讓他覺得難堪的存在。

唯獨費爾南多才不會把他當成是異類來看待。

“要是史蒂文不在家的話，你晚上就悄悄的過來，我在這裡等你。”

自從這晚後，只要史蒂文在外面過夜，塞爾吉奧就會在深夜時份悄悄地潛入兄長的房間，費爾南多會等他過來，然後認真專注地手把手教塞爾吉奧寫字。

這些體驗對塞爾吉奧來說是很有挑戰性的，畢竟每晚他喜歡的人都會教他寫字讀書，特別是費爾南多的手掌輕輕地握住自己的右手教寫字的時候，他的心緊張得都快要跳出來了，通常這時他們都會緊挨著，一起坐在那張紅木桌子的前面，費爾南多平時也會坐在這張桌子前看書。

費爾南多的金髮偶爾會掠過他的臉頰，這會讓他覺得有點害羞，他每次都會悄悄地偷看美人胸前的美好光景，因為心不在焉，所以他寫的字都歪歪扭扭的，比起學寫字，他更想和費爾南多做愛。

“你別一直看著我啊...”費爾南多每當發現青年走神時，他總是會說出這句話來，接著他會拿起鋼筆，輕敲青年的腦袋，表情有些不悅，他努了努嘴巴。

生氣的美人好可愛，塞爾吉奧心想。

白巾蓋住了他的口鼻，臉上的雀斑幾乎都躲在了白布之下，只露出了那雙清澈明亮的棕色眼睛，他手裡捧著一個碗，正冒著熱氣，碗裡裝的都是黑漆漆的藥湯，味道可不太好聞。

塞爾吉奧擦了擦眼角的淚痕，幸好費爾南多正忙著用湯匙攪拌碗裡的藥，沒有注意到他感動得哭了起來。

“你怎麼會來？”塞爾吉奧艱難地從床上爬起來，他虛弱無力，在起床的那刻他好像看到了幻影，他痛苦得想死。

“我不可能不管你。”

“但我怕我會傳染給你...”

“不怕，你先吃藥，醫生說這些草藥對你的病情會有幫助。”費爾南多的眼睛好像會笑，他靠過去，打算為對方喂藥。

“這是什麼？”塞爾吉奧害怕地盯著費爾南多手上的藥，他皺了皺眉，他才不要把這碗散發出古怪氣味的液體給喝進肚子裡。

“你吹一下再喝，還很燙，我熬了很久，你可不要浪費了。”費爾南多的語氣很強硬，他瞅了一眼靠在床上的男人。

塞爾吉奧不會不聽費爾南多的話，但為了喜歡的人，他最後還是鼓起了勇氣把藥給喝完。

“你還好嗎？”喝完藥後，費爾南多把一杯水交到了塞爾吉奧的手上。

“不好，喝了藥後更糟。”塞爾吉奧喝了一口水，他想漱口把嘴裡的草藥味都沖走，他擦了擦臉上的汗水。

“怎麼可能？你明天就會好起來了。”

“謝謝你，我以為你不會來看我。”塞爾吉奧喝完了水，把杯子放在一旁，費爾南多幫他重新躺回床上，還貼心地幫他把被子拉過來，為他蓋好。

不只過來看他，還為他請了醫生，而且藥湯還是他親自熬好送過來的。

“他們太過份了，怎麼可以不理你？”費爾南多的口吻夾雜著憤怒和難以置信。

“沒辦法，畢竟我是公爵的私生子，他們都不喜歡我。”塞爾吉奧快要閉起了雙眼，他笑了笑，這麼多年了，他早就習慣了。

“但你可是一個有血有肉的人啊，老夫人今次實在太過份了。”

“你肯定會被她罵死。”塞爾吉奧輕聲笑道。

“何止是罵？”費爾南多拉起了自己的衣袖，露出光滑的手臂，手臂上有一處紅了起來，但範圍不大。

“她打你？”塞爾吉奧吃驚地盯著美人手上的淺紅，心裡難免感到內疚。

“沒事，我擋住了，她氣得跳腳，忍不住拿拐杖打了我一下。”費爾南多拉回了衣袖，白布蓋不住他臉上的笑意。

塞爾吉奧看著他許久，眼眶不爭氣地又泛紅了。

費爾南多回去後馬上洗了一個熱水澡，當他洗完出來時就看到了史蒂文坐在了他們的床上，看樣子是剛回來不久。

丈夫的臉色凝重，原因是什麼，恐怕也是因為費爾南多擅自請醫生過來給塞爾吉奧看病了。

“我不覺得我有什麼錯。”當史蒂文想開口時，費爾南多搶先一步，他關上房門，房裡的火藥味越發濃烈。

他嫁進來已經有很多年了，期間史蒂文一直對自己的兄弟不理不睬，雖然他沒有像其他人那樣甩臭臉給塞爾吉奧看，也沒有說過一些很難聽的話，但是費爾南多還是覺得史蒂文對弟弟很冷漠。

“你明知道我媽已經對你很有意見了，你為何...”說到此時，男人禁不住就沮喪了起來，他歎息，“唉，他怎麼樣了？” 

“吃了藥，幸好我良心未泯去照看他，他暫時還死不了。”費爾南多面無表情地看著丈夫。

“別這樣，南多，”史蒂文走過去想把美人拉到懷裡，可惜卻被怒氣沖沖的美人拒絕了，“我真的不知道該怎麼辦，我知道那是人命，但是...塞爾吉奧是我爸的私生子，我對他總是...好吧，不說了，我當然希望他能平安無事，你真的要逼我在你和我母親之間作出選擇嗎？”

“哼，我可沒有逼你，”臉上盡是不屑，他扯動了一下嘴角，翻了一個白眼，他很少用如此刻薄的口吻說話，“是你媽媽讓你當磨心的，反正不管我做什麼，她都不滿意，也不差這一次。”

史蒂文再次想把他拉過來，費爾南多這次被他順利地擁入懷中，他嗅到了史蒂文身上的味道，似乎跟平常的信息素不太相似，他撫上了丈夫的後背。

“你這幾個月以來怎麼老是不在家？工作很忙？”

史蒂文的手指輕柔地撫摸著費爾南多的金髮，他心不在焉地回答：“是啊，有幾單合約要談。”

“我們好久...你是不是好久沒有親我了？”費爾南多想起了今天受到的委屈，鼻子一酸，抱得男人更緊了。

史蒂文吻了他一下，吻得不算太深，讓美麗的omega意猶未盡。

“我先去洗澡，我太累了。” 

費爾南多不太高興，他本來以為可以跟丈夫討一個甜蜜的吻，或許還可以一起度過一個能釋放一切的浪漫夜晚，可惜史蒂文卻表現得沒有興致，可能是太累了，他撇了撇嘴，只好伸出雙手，幫史蒂文解開領帶，又幫他脫了那件外套。

他看著史蒂文拿好了換洗衣物，去了浴室。

塞爾吉奧在花園裡看到有一男一女在拉著費爾南多，他們好像在爭吵，費爾南多的臉頰都紅了，表情非常生氣，他不認識那個中年女人，不過他知道那個男人是費爾南多的哥哥，聽說他現在正是托雷斯家族的繼承人，這傢伙嗜賭成性，又愛包養情人，家產幾乎都被他拿去揮霍了。

“我真的受不了了，我不要留在這裡。”費爾南多沒有了平日的溫柔安靜，說話時還帶著哭腔，此刻的他顯得有些歇斯底里，他緊握著女人的手，搖了搖頭。

“孩子，聽我說...”

“你根本不知道那個女人到底有多過份！”他彷彿下一刻就要掉出淚來。

“快點，南多，你身上還沒有錢？”兄長沒有把他的痛苦放在眼裡，他正拿著一個裝滿了金幣的袋子，開心得要上天，他眼裡只有錢和女人，費爾南多在他心裡沒有任何地位。

“你瘋了？”費爾南多難以置信，他推了兄長一把，淚水溢了出來，扯動了嘴角，“你到底有沒有聽我說？那個婆娘竟然說要幫史蒂文找一個年輕又好生育的omega回來...”

“又不是休了你，我的寶貝弟弟，起碼你現在還是史蒂文的正室呀，怕什麼呀？”

“她把我當成是什麼了，你們都不幫著我！”費爾南多近乎要崩潰，他看著母親，“我想回娘家，你為什麼要送我回來？就為了那袋金幣？”

“但你現在還是正室。”母親冷漠地說，她擠出一絲微笑，為費爾南多擦去了臉上的淚水，“你不要鬧了，你回來幹什麼呢，你都嫁出去了...”

“我受不了，她這樣做是在踐踏我的自尊心！”

“嘖，還不是因為你，都嫁過去那麼久了，肚子一點反應都沒有，”兄長哼了一聲，鄙視的眼神傷透了費爾南多的心，“假如你為史蒂文生下了孩子，說不定我每次過去問你婆婆借錢時都不用看她的臉色了，那不是你的錯嗎？真是希望你在不久後也會被氣得跑回娘家，那我又可以抓你回來，那我又可以拿到金幣了...”

“我可是你的弟弟，你知道你在說什麼嗎？”費爾南多僵硬地扯動了嘴角，一串串淚珠從眼眶中掉了下來。

“我眼裡只有錢，”兄長不耐煩地說，他轉過去看著女人，催促道：“快點吧，媽媽，別跟他廢話，我們回去吧，我還約了露娜去開房...”

“別老是像小孩那樣哭，一點出息都沒有。”母親在臨走前只扔下了這句話，之後她和兄長頭也不回地上了馬車。

塞爾吉奧看著被遺棄的費爾南多心灰意冷地看著馬車逐漸遠離，他伸手擦了擦臉上的水痕。

金髮美人抬頭，他傷心落淚的模樣都被塞爾吉奧看在眼裡了，他伸手用力擦乾了臉上的淚痕，朝著塞爾吉奧扯了扯嘴角，塞爾吉奧把他的無奈和委屈盡收眼底。

這時，史蒂文忽然跑了過來，他碰了碰費爾南多的臉，可是費爾南多推開了他，轉身就往大宅裡走，兩人在路上不停地拉扯著，逐漸在塞爾吉奧的眼前消失。

淚珠忽然從泛紅的眼眶裡掉了下來，沾濕了牛皮紙，驚醒了正拿著鋼筆寫字的青年，他抬眼，看見了美人淚盈於睫的委屈模樣，老實說他認識了費爾南多那麼多年也很少能看到對方哭泣。

前幾天在花園裡看著費爾南多在擦淚的那一幕實在是深深地刺傷了他的心，同時也對此感到有些震驚，要知道即使費爾南多經常被那個老傢伙怒罵和折磨，他也沒有因此而哭過，一次都沒有。

這就是為什麼他當初會喜歡上費爾南多的原因，除了世上唯獨費爾南多對他是一如既往的溫柔善良之外，最重要的一點是他覺得費爾南多剛毅堅強，即使性子溫柔，但也不會輕易屈服，絕不會隨便把自己的淚水掉在地上。

比起費爾南多在性格上過於明顯的溫柔，塞爾吉奧反而更喜歡他的傲骨。

“抱歉，我最近不太舒服。”費爾南多沖他笑了笑，他擦了擦臉上的淚痕。

塞爾吉奧揚起嘴角，點了點頭，他知道不該就著這個話題再問下去，他轉頭去打算繼續摘抄小說上的句字，他瞧見了那抹沾在牛皮紙上的淚花，這好像是一道咒語，他定住了眼，一瞬間覺得無盡心酸，像是有一座大山壓住了他的胸口，讓他喘不過氣來，他很想去做些什麼，咬了咬牙——

“要是我，我一定不會讓你這麼難過。”

費爾南多愣住了，他以為自己是聽錯了，他茫然地看著青年把嘴巴緊抿成一線，把手上的鋼筆放下，他轉過來了。兩人四目相對，費爾南多表情錯愕，他看到了青年眼中的堅毅，他非常熟悉這種眼神——史蒂文當年執意要迎娶他時也是用這樣的眼神來看著他的。

他不禁失笑。

“我是說真的...”塞爾吉奧憤憤不平，他不喜歡對方把他的真摯告白當成是一個枯燥乏味的玩笑。

“好啦，我知道。”費爾南多笑得很高興，拍了拍他的肩膀，“謝謝你，我知道你是在安慰我，我沒事。”

“不，那不是安慰。”塞爾吉奧愣了愣，多年以來壓抑在心底的感情在一瞬間被點燃，火焰燒得他難受，他握住了費爾南多的手。

“我喜歡你。”他誠摯地告白。

“嗯，是嗎？謝謝你，”美人輕聲笑了，他托著腮，瞇起了眼睛，“快寫完這句，現在很晚了，你要回去了。”

“如果我說我不想回去呢？”

塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉，笑了起來，他不等對方回應，咬了咬牙，帶著視死如歸的心情，合上眼睛，上前吻住了費爾南多的唇瓣。

那是他在夢裡吻過無數次的嘴唇，跟他想像的那樣，美人的嘴唇是柔軟濕潤的，可惜的是這個吻沒有持續得很久，費爾南多把他推開了，他猛然站了起來，他碰了碰自己的嘴，詫異地看著面前這個一向與他交好的青年，他的嘴唇泛著水光，他臉色潮紅，呼吸急喘。

“你該要回去了。”他在說話時整個人都在顫抖，他不客氣地向Alpha提出了逐客令。

塞爾吉奧並不覺得害怕，手指摸了摸嘴，瞟了一眼費爾南多的憤怒表情，他露出了滿足的神色，剛才的親密舉動讓他嘗到了快感，他站了起來，把omega抱在了懷裡，金髮男人瞪著他，如果他的兇狠目光是把利刃，那麼塞爾吉奧早就命喪黃泉了，金髮男人用雙臂抵著他的胸膛。

費爾南多嗅到了對方身上正欲爆發的信息素，他愣了愣，沒過幾秒才反應過來，拼命地在青年的懷裡掙扎，塞爾吉奧握住了他的下巴，隨後含住了費爾南多的下唇，把柔軟的唇瓣含在嘴裡吮吸，用舌尖撬開了omega的嘴巴。

斷斷續續的呻吟從美人的口中溜了出來，塞爾吉奧捧著他的臉，溫柔地撫上了那頭閃耀美麗的金髮。

費爾南多抓住了青年的衣袖，他的肩膀都在抖，理智逐漸開始受到情欲所控制，棕發青年在撫摸他的下體，內心深處的感情一點點地被勾劃出來，美人把頭埋在對方的髮間，他在喘息，塞爾吉奧伸出一只手從美人的衣服底下滑了進去，費爾南多睜眼，他抬頭，站在他面前的青年跟記憶中的那個男孩慢慢地重疊。

“你喜歡我嗎？”

當問這句話時，他正在吮吻著美人的鎖骨，他的吻緩緩地開始往上移，多個細碎的吻落在了美人的脖子上，他還時不時故意輕咬了幾下，費爾南多想推開那雙不停在他身上亂摸的手，後來他開始不受控制地握住了塞爾吉奧的手腕，他在撫摸著青年的手，臉上的神情再也不只是一開始的震怒了，幾分愉悅悄無聲息地爬了上去。

“我...我們不可以這樣...”美人搖了搖頭，他靠在塞爾吉奧的懷裡，他一只手撐在桌上，另一只手擺在了Alpha的腰間，塞爾吉奧吻住了他的耳垂，他別過頭去，閉上了眼睛，看樣子他的理智是被拋棄了，他已經開始在享受男人的愛撫。

“我們去床上好不好？”

塞爾吉奧捧起了費爾南多的臉蛋，他呼出的熱氣散落在美人的小雀斑上，美人低了頭，他似乎在猶豫不決，又或者是害羞，不敢答應青年向他求歡的請求。

兩人再次接吻，這次費爾南多沒有拼命地掙扎，他的手放在男人的腰間，甚至在吻得忘形時還把手向下探，往男人的屁股上摸了一把。

“天啊，我哥哥也知道你這麼騷的嗎？”

塞爾吉奧驚訝地看著美人的大腿不停地磨蹭著他的褲襠，他撲過去咬了咬金髮男人的脖子，手掌覆蓋在omega的臀部，開始用力地揉搓，他終於實現了自己在青春期時許下的願望，他不禁爽得呻吟了一聲，手上的力度越來越重，他的耳邊傳來了費爾南多的喘息。

“我想操你很久了，南多。”塞爾吉奧解開了金髮男人的睡衣鈕扣，把衣服拉開，露出了光滑性感的肩膀，他打量著美人胸前的光景，抬眼看了一眼金髮美人，後者的眼睛像是失去了焦距，除了臉頰，其他凡被塞爾吉奧吻過及咬過的地方都泛紅了，他垂下眼，好像喝醉了似的。

費爾南多就像被施了魔法，一開始的反抗和掙扎已蕩然無存，內心深處的欲望侵蝕了他的靈魂，他被下咒了，變成了一個洋娃娃，任憑別人把他捧在懷裡玩弄。

塞爾吉奧摟著他的腰，彎腰去舔美人的乳尖，還用手指去摩擦，直到乳尖被吻得又紅又腫時，他才肯停下，然後在美人的胸骨處落下了一連串的吻，他抬起眼，欣賞費爾南多的美麗臉孔。

接下來要發生的事跟以前他做過的那些綺夢都相似，美人爽得仰起頭來，他在浪叫，修長漂亮的手指在撫摸著青年的棕髮。

“塞爾吉奧...別弄了...”

費爾南多掩住了嘴，他不習慣自己那放蕩曖昧的樣子被別人發現了，老實說，平日史蒂文跟他做愛時，他可沒有表現得那麼情色，他之前也沒有在史蒂文面前叫得這麼爽。

塞爾吉奧早就硬得不行了，他想和美人馬上滾到床上去，他脫了上衣，緊緊地抱住費爾南多，往美人的臉上吻了一口便把人拉了去床沿。

“我要在我哥哥的床上操你，快把衣服脫了。”塞爾吉奧開始解開皮帶，直接在美人面前脫衣解帶，整個動作俐落乾脆。

費爾南多瞄了一眼Alpha身上的性器，然後別開了視線，塞爾吉奧坐在床沿，他拉過費爾南多的手，想讓美人的手指也碰一下他的性器，費爾南多驚慌地把手抽走。

“你害羞？”塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉，面對美人的窘迫，他哭笑不得，他笑出了聲，“那你剛才用大腿蹭我的時候卻那麼爽？”

“但是...我是你兄長的...”費爾南多欲言又止。

“那你跟我親嘴的時候又不見你推開我？”塞爾吉奧笑得高興，他不想再浪費時間，索性把費爾南多拉了過來讓他坐在了自己懷裡。

塞爾吉奧親了他幾口，忽然一個翻身把他壓在身下，費爾南多摸著他的手臂，眼神曖昧。

“只有我對你最好，我絕對不會像他們那樣對你。”塞爾吉奧埋首在美人的髮間，他低聲說道，說罷便抬頭，他發現美人的眼睛紅了，輕輕在抖動的睫毛好像蝴蝶的翅膀。

塞爾吉奧把費爾南多下身的衣物都脫光了，他把美人的雙腿分開，這時omega因為動情，下面早就濕得不行了，但是體貼的青年可不想直接把肉棒插進去，因為他害怕費爾南多會很疼，於是他打算先幫助費爾南多的後穴進行擴張，但是卻被情欲纏身的美人拒絕了。

“你要操就快點操，快點...”費爾南多不滿地抱怨，塞爾吉奧只好順了他的意，但一開始沒有把整根肉棒都插進去。

“好疼...”費爾南多痛苦地皺眉，他抓住了床單。

“你多久沒做了？你裡面好濕啊...”

“幾個月了，他不知道為什麼...不肯碰我...”費爾南多的腿夾住了塞爾吉奧的腰，他捂住了嘴，生怕喊得太大聲引起注意。

“換作是我，我肯定每晚睡前都要搞你。”塞爾吉奧笑著說，這時金髮美人向塞爾吉奧伸出手，美人舔了舔嘴唇，塞爾吉奧抽出手指，趴過去和美人接吻。

在吻到快要窒息時美人才依依不捨地離開了青年的嘴唇，塞爾吉奧按住了他的腰，開始緩慢地抽動。

“寶貝，還疼嗎？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，他的身體已經開始適應，快感逐漸侵襲全身，他閉起了眼睛，不再掩住嘴巴，大腿用力夾緊了塞爾吉奧的腰，他們在床上糾纏在一起，兩具肉體激烈地互相撞擊，他的呻吟聲不斷傳到男人的耳中。塞爾吉奧俯身去吻了吻美人的唇，他幻想的事竟然夢境成真——他現在正賣力地操弄著美人的屁股。

“你要是再這麼扭下去，我哥哥的床都能被你弄塌了...”塞爾吉奧用力掐了一下他的屁股，他趴過去，伸出手指輕柔地撫摸費爾南多的嘴唇，身下的美人伸出了舌頭，舔了舔塞爾吉奧的指尖。

“我也想看看當他見到自己的床塌了之後，他會露出什麼樣的表情。”費爾南多握住了男人的下巴，吻了對方一下，臉上的笑容仍然跟平日那樣溫柔，就連說話的口吻也跟平時一樣，夾在男人腰上的小腿開始動了起來，輕輕地摩擦著塞爾吉奧的背。 

塞爾吉奧怎能受得了這種挑逗，他急了起來，趴過去，他咬了咬美人的嘴，然後把費爾南多的兩條腿抱過來並推了過去，讓美人的胸膛緊貼著自己的大腿。 

金髮美人爽得要死，緊抓住了枕頭，他張開嘴，嘴角上揚，叫了起來，他好久都沒有這麼爽過了。或許今次是第一次這麼舒服了吧，畢竟史蒂文在床上一直都斯文得很，很少會用這種姿勢去幹他，他也一直為此而悶悶不樂，他覺得史蒂文在床上太保守了。

“天啊，你好厲害...你能再用力一點嗎？我愛死你了...”

他在這一刻開始再也不是那個每晚等待丈夫歸家的費爾南多了，他忘卻了過往受到的不滿，一直以來他都過於壓抑了自己，誰想一直留在這裡受委屈呢？

他的命運太悲慘了，養育他的家人把他當成一棵搖錢樹，完全不在乎他的感受。他本以為可以和史蒂文擁有一段美好的婚姻，即使要承受公爵夫人的嘲諷及埋怨，但為了不讓史蒂文為難，無論有多委屈他都可以忍下去，對於這個封建迷信的老女人來說，他只不過就是一個廉價的生育工具罷了，一旦懷不上孩子，他就沒有什麼利用價值了。

呸，誰想要為這種家族生兒育女？

每次他一想到這個就非常生氣，但為了喜歡的人，他還是選擇了隱忍，可是婚後不夠幾年，史蒂文就越來越不關心他了，每天都早出晚歸，現在索性不回來了。

每次當他想和史蒂文更進一步時得到的卻是冷漠和敷衍，當他陷入了發情期，他會把自己鎖在房間裡，未得到滿足的情欲和渴望讓他痛苦得想死，關於那些難於啟齒的回憶，他不敢再想了。

今晚的他釋放了所有，沉睡在他內心深處的欲望突然跑了出來，他體驗了從未嘗到過的甜蜜。

說到底，他終究是一個只想享受歡愛和刺激的罪人罷了。

費爾南多茫然地看著天花板，他聽見了自己的叫床聲，他開始催眠自己，說服自己這樣做不是背叛，肉體上的快感和精神上的背德感幾乎要壓垮了他。

即使命運多舛，但這也不能成為他出軌的理由。 

可是，他卻不想把身上的男人推開，他甚至不想這場歡愛停下來，他願意一輩子都躺在這裡，他躺在這裡就什麼都不用想，不用被婆婆罵，不會再被出賣，也不會被冷漠對待。

他覺得自己現在塞爾吉奧的眼裡肯定跟外面的那些娼妓沒什麼不同吧，畢竟他隨隨便便就可以張開腿跟別人上床，他跟別人倒在了他與丈夫的床鋪上熱吻交歡，真是可惡，要是被那個老虔婆知道了，說不定就會被氣死了吧，看她那時候還能不能罵他是花瓶，真是有趣。

塞爾吉奧扳開了他的腿，撫摸著美人的大腿根部，那個地方又白又滑，他巴不得在上面留下自己的牙印和吻痕。

“你難道跟史蒂文一樣...整晚都只用一個姿勢來幹我嗎？”

費爾南多抬起頭，他顯得不耐煩，臉上的笑容帶著嘲諷的意味，但下一秒他又爽得仰起頭來，他說不出話來，本來想嘲笑對方的話到了嘴邊卻變成了曖昧情色的叫聲，塞爾吉奧的肉棒越插越深，他躺了回去，捉住了男人的手臂。 

“但我用一個姿勢就可以搞定你了。”塞爾吉奧拍了拍他的屁股，他插了幾下便放開了美人，費爾南多喘著氣，他想馬上再被男人操弄，他非常需要塞爾吉奧的肉棒，他閉起眼睛，曲起腰，手指正慢慢地向下探去，他摸了摸自己的下體。

“轉過去，寶貝。”塞爾吉奧伸出一只手，搭在了費爾南多的手，“哎呀，你很難受嗎？我幫你揉揉吧。”

費爾南多噗哧一笑，推開了男人的手，翻了個身，手肘撐在床上，他翹起了性感的屁股，回過頭來看塞爾吉奧，拍了一下自己的臂部。

“快點呀，你不是說喜歡我，你證明給我看啊...”

塞爾吉奧沒想到平常溫柔又成熟的omega還會有如此放蕩的一面，他跪在床上，扶住了美人的腰，把肉棒插了進去，費爾南多咬住了手指，呻吟從指間溜了出去，金髮在舞動，他臉紅耳赤，皺著眉，塞爾吉奧看著他的性感表情，一時把持不住，把整根肉棒都沒入了美人的後穴，他爽得輕歎了一聲，美人的屁股不停撞在他的小腹上，整間房裡都充斥著兩人的呻吟聲，當然還有床榻在搖晃的聲音。

費爾南多就像是一朵被困在沙漠裡的玫瑰，久旱逢甘霖，他可要好好享受接下來的每分每秒。

“我不行了...你不要那麼用力啊，啊...我的手都斷了。”費爾南多搖了搖頭，他覺得自己的手臂好酸，他快要倒在床上了。

“我也快不行了，恐怕要死在你身上了。”塞爾吉奧笑著說，他吻了費爾南多的肩膀。

插了一會兒，費爾南多便撐不住，整個人都趴在了床上，他的腰還一直扭動著，似乎不會感到疲倦。

後來他們又換一個姿勢，塞爾吉奧把他抱了起來，讓他坐在自己的腿上，肉棒插了進去，費爾南多閉著眼，扭動了起來，塞爾吉奧沒有配合他，他撥開了那些粘在臉上的金髮，為美人擦幹了臉上的汗水，吻了吻他的雀斑。

費爾南多抿著嘴，可能是對塞爾吉奧的不作為感到有些不耐煩，他瞪了一眼對方，逕自把腿分開得再大一些，一只手扶住了塞爾吉奧的肩膀，他向後靠，另一只撐在了柔軟的床鋪上，然後自己搖了起來。 

“我的天啊，你瘋了嗎？”塞爾吉奧驚訝地看了看他，然後把他抱了過來。 

費爾南多爽得一句話都說不出口，臉上的汗水都滴在了純白的床單上，他單手圈住了Alpha的肩膀，把另一只手放在嘴邊，他可不想越叫越大聲，嘴唇吻到了手指上的那枚結婚戒指，金屬的冰冷觸感讓他心裡不禁泛起了一股罪惡感。

塞爾吉奧摟緊了美人的腰，他插得對方不停地叫床，他滿足地埋首在費爾南多的胸前，用濕潤的嘴唇摩擦著美人的鎖骨。

不一會兒，美人就受不了，他射了。

費爾南多張開了眼睛，他覺得有點尷尬，他停止了扭動，塞爾吉奧看著那些液體濺在了自己的小腹。

“抱...抱歉。”

“沒關係。”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，拍了拍他的臀部，示意繼續，美人抱住了他，用溫柔又熱情的吻封住了他的嘴唇。

“我覺得床真的要塌了，你也太會扭了吧。”塞爾吉奧覺得要被吻得喘不過氣，他別開了頭。

費爾南多笑了，指尖輕輕地戳了戳塞爾吉奧的臉，他發現對方害羞了，他躺了下來，伸出手，一把捉住了青年的衣領，然後用力一扯，塞爾吉奧便倒在了他的身上，他的兩條腿再次夾住了Alpha的腰。

“原來你也不過如此...本來我還以為你有多厲害，可是現在只是親了你幾下就臉紅了...”

費爾南多抬起頭，他們的嘴都快要碰在一起了，他故意呼出了一口氣，他看見了塞爾吉奧的睫毛在抖動，青年看向他的眼神變得閃爍不定。

“我...我...”塞爾吉奧答不上話，他沒想到自己會被調戲了一番，這簡直就出乎他的意料之外。

“那就麻煩你加把勁了...再用力一點，行嗎？”

他抱住塞爾吉奧躺了下去，後者後知後覺地開始抽插了起來，耳邊傳來了歡愉的叫聲，這好像是一種鼓勵，塞爾吉奧聽著那些性感的聲音，抽插的力度也開始慢慢地加大，美人的腿越夾越緊，塞爾吉奧趴在他的身上喘氣。

在一輪抽插過後，塞爾吉奧也覺得自己要交貨了，他爬了起來，捉住了美人的腰。 

“不！不要...”費爾南多忽然驚慌了起來，拼命地搖頭，他察覺到了男人的企圖，捉住了男人的手臂，他張開眼，“求你了，不要標記我，不要標記，他會發現的...他會趕我出去的，他們不會放過我的，塞爾吉奧，不可以標記我，隨便你以後怎麼玩，但不可以標記我...求你了...”

塞爾吉奧最終答應了他的請求，為了讓美人不用太擔心，他伸出手，帶著溫柔的目光摸了摸他的臉蛋，又吻了吻他，告訴他不用擔心，他知道他不可能拒絕一切由費爾南多所提出的請求。

“我知道了...”

在經過這場激烈的性愛後，他們都累得筋疲力盡，全身都濕答答的，好不舒服，費爾南多向他提出了一起去泡澡的請求。

費爾南多帶著他去了浴室，這裡的浴室跟塞爾吉奧平常去的不太一樣，他平常都只能去僕人們專用的浴室洗澡，那裡根本就不會有一個大浴缸，他洗澡都只能站著洗，而且裝潢也很簡陋，哪里會像眼前這個浴室那麼漂亮呢？

在他跟費爾南多一起走進浴缸時，他真的以為自己是在做夢，但今晚的夢也太真實太美妙了，他竟然跟費爾南多上床了，而且事後他們還在床上吻了很久才肯甘休，然後，他現在竟然有幸跟美人一起泡澡。

他忽然感到慶幸，他慶幸他以前上課學不好，他感謝那個老女人不讓他繼續學下去，要不然他可能永遠都不能爬上費爾南多的床。

美人突如其來的投懷送抱讓塞爾吉奧同時感到驚訝和享受，他們泡在浸滿了熱水的浴缸裡，費爾南多緊緊地抱住了他，把頭靠在他的肩膀上，一言不發。

“怎麼了嗎？”終於，塞爾吉奧還是忍不了，他率先開口，打破了沈默。

“沒什麼，我只是想要一個擁抱而已。”費爾南多悶聲悶氣地回答。

“沒關係，你想抱多久都行，我一直都在。”


End file.
